


Суровый бруклинский персик

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: мини R - NC-21 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, Licking, M/M, orgasm without touching penis, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Сладкая месть.





	Суровый бруклинский персик

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла [Волосатый персик, сочная слива](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438621).

– Повтори-ка еще раз, зачем тебе так срочно понадобилась моя ванная? 

Скотт шел за Баки через весь дом до этой самой комнаты и наверняка сунулся бы и внутрь, если бы тот не захлопнул у него перед носом дверь с коротким:

– Для дела! 

– А почему Стив не должен ничего об этом знать? Если ты там опять пулю из себя выковыриваешь, то тебе лучше немедленно выйти, чтобы мы сразу поехали в нормальную больницу! – прокричал Скотт и, когда это не возымело никакого эффекта, добавил: – И чтобы Стив потом не открутил мне голову за участие в сговоре! Потому что я в нем не участвую, слышишь меня?!

– Слышу, слышу, не ори ты так, всех муравьев распугаешь. Никаких пуль, обещаю. И ты мне, кстати, должен за тех пауков в Бронксе!

Услышав про пауков, Скотт обиженно засопел и, бросив напоследок:

– Только попробуй истечь там кровью, я тебя предупредил, Джеймс! – ушел куда-то вглубь дома, оставив Баки наедине со, скажем так, оборудованием, а именно со спортивной сумкой, в которой лежали полотенце, упаковка одноразовых бритв, ножницы и расческа с частыми зубьями. По мнению Гугла, расческа была совершенно необходима. А поскольку сам Баки в таких вопросах не разбирался, он положился на силу коллективного разума. Нужная ему инструкция нашлась быстро и на первый взгляд выглядела вполне пригодной к применению. 

Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться одним из специальных салонов, предлагающих интимные стрижки. Но Баки хоть и легко адаптировался к особенностям двадцать первого века (чего бы не адаптироваться к легализации однополых браков?), но в некоторых вещах позволял себе некоторую старомодность. Для баланса. Вроде того, как Стив до сих пор предпочитал выбирать продукты самостоятельно в магазине, а не оформлять доставку на дом. Интимная стрижка оказалась для Баки одной из таких вещей. 

Спасибо Стиву за это расширение кругозора! Нет, даже он не был настолько лишен инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы еще хоть раз упомянуть персик или другие фруктово-овощные прозвища вслух. Но это не мешало Стиву делать намеки. Например, когда они с Клинтом и Наташей завтракали в кафе, он заказал к панкейкам персиковый джем и посасывал ложечку с выражением неземного блаженства на лице до тех пор, пока Баки не пнул его под столом. Наташа потом все утро бросала на них обоих заинтересованные взгляды. Тем же вечером Баки медленно и с чувством отсасывал у Стива, не давая ему кончить, наверное, час. Как же он наслаждался руганью с характерным бруклинским выговором, перемежающейся стонами и всхлипами! Но всему хорошему приходит конец. Иными словами, надо же дать и Стиву когда-то кончить. Но когда Баки уже прижал его к постели, собираясь хорошенько оттархать, то вместо привычной марки анального геля обнаружил тюбик с персиком на этикетке! А этот придурок, который неизвестно когда успел подменить смазку, еще и нашел силы на самодовольную ухмылку, пока Баки наскоро растягивал его источавшими персиковый аромат пальцами. Улыбка обернулась протяжным стоном, едва только член оказался внутри до самого основания. Не медля больше ни секунды, Баки сходу взял жесткий ритм, от которого спинка кровати долбилась в стену, а Стив вскрикивал и впивался ему в спину на особенно глубоких толчках. 

Пару часов спустя, отправившись в ванную в компании донельзя довольного собой Стива, Баки обнаружил, что гель для душа у них теперь тоже с ароматом персиков. Хотя их привычного, с мятой, еще полбутылки оставалось! 

На следующий день во время обсуждения совместного с полицией захвата работорговцев Стив что-то задумчиво выводил на клочке бумаги, который потом быстро сунул в карман джинсов. Когда после успешного завершения операции Баки уже дома стягивал с него одежду, рисунок выпал. На нем енот с металлической левой лапой с аппетитом поедал персик. Невинная улыбка не спасла Стива от нескольких часов мучительно медленной прелюдии, в течение которой Баки ни разу не дал ему кончить. Только целовал и трогал везде, прижав левой рукой его запястья к кровати. Лишь потом, дождавшись, когда Стив начнет поскуливать от нетерпения, Баки опустился на его член одним плавным движением. А ведь мог бы так и оставить со стояком на всю ночь! Но Баки, в отличие от некоторых, имел чувство меры и сострадание, на которые никак, абсолютно никак не влияло то, что он сам уже давно был готов кончить.

А вот Стив был лишен чувства меры и сострадания начисто! Поэтому вечером в четверг они вернулись из супермаркета с целой упаковкой сочных спелых персиков, которые умопомрачительно пахли на всю кухню. Которую все следующее утро пришлось отмывать от следов их ночных развлечений. Потому что дойти до спальни, когда Стив так облизывал перепачканные персиковым соком пальцы, Баки просто не смог.

В общем, за прошедшую с приснопамятного воскресенья неделю эти самые фрукты, которые лучше не называть, буквально преследовали Баки. Они были повсюду! И как он только раньше не замечал? Каждый раз, стоило Стиву увидеть очередной персик, даже на чьей-то майке или рекламном билборде, он всякий раз едва заметно улыбался уголками губ, как делал всегда, когда был чем-то по-настоящему доволен. Вот ведь гаденыш! 

Последней каплей стал прошлый вечер. Они устроились на диване перед телевизором, Стив дремал, обнимая Баки со спины и тепло дыша ему в шею. Было настолько хорошо и лениво, что даже трахаться почти не хотелось. Пока не началась реклама какого-то крема, в которой снова упоминались, мать их, персики! В этом Стив был, конечно, не виноват. Но после слов «ваша кожа будет нежной и шелковистой, словно спелый персик», он тихонько засмеялся Баки в шею и, скользнув ладонью под майку, провел пальцами по уходящей к паху дорожке волос. Нежной и шелковистой, значит? Стив зашел слишком далеко со своими подначками. Баки покажет ему... суровый бруклинский персик!

План мести Баки придумал той же ночью, машинально перебирая волосы ничего не подозревающего Стива, который заснул у него на груди. В комнате все еще витал тонкий аромат персиков. Баки засыпал со счастливой улыбкой человека, чей коварный план был и-де-а-лен.

Единственной сложностью на пути к осуществлению задуманного стало отсутствие подходящего места. Баки бы никогда не подумал, как трудно будет во всем Нью-Йорке найти ванную, чтобы сбрить свои лобковые волосы, но факт оставался фактом.

Сделать все дома он не мог, потому что сегодня Стив был там весь день. А ждать подходящего случая Баки не хотел. Кроме того, он не представлял, сколько времени займет его предприятие, и не смог бы спланировать все так, чтобы Стив ничего не заподозрил. Сложно провернуть что-то втайне от человека, когда не просто живешь с ним под одной крышей и спишь в одной постели, но буквально проводишь с ним почти все свое время. Особенно трудно становится, если ты собираешься побрить себе пах втайне от Стивена Роджерса! 

От идеи снять комнату в отеле Баки отказался сразу. Видел он эти ванные, пока они со Стивом путешествовали по США. Окончательный выбор пал на Скотта, потому что он был, во-первых, должен Баки после истории с пауками, а во-вторых, Стив, если ему срочно потребуется найти Баки, начнет поиски не со Скотта, что давало некоторую фору.

Тут Баки на мгновение задумался, что бы это могло значить в свете всяких новомодных учений об эмоциональной зависимости в отношениях, если они дня друг без друга прожить не могут. Но быстро пришел к выводу, что черт с ними, с учениями. Если кому-то не нравится любить другого человека, это не его, Баки, проблемы. Он любил Стива, еще когда это было преступлением, и собирался любить и дальше как ему вздумается, без оглядки на общественное мнение! Теперь – и с бритыми лобком!

Недолго думая, Баки спустил штаны вместе с боксерами и взял в руки расческу и ножницы. В статье рекомендовали сперва аккуратно состричь слишком длинные волосы перед бритьем. Азарт и предвкушение скорой победы витали в воздухе. Буквально пару минут спустя Баки понял, что рано радовался. Кто бы мог подумать, что удалить лишнюю шерсть в паху окажется так сложно. Полчаса и два визита Скотта с вопросом «Ты там как, жив вообще?» спустя он почти готов был признать поражение. Из взятых с собой одноразовых бритв Баки сломал уже две, порезался в трех местах и у него затекла нога, которую для лучшего доступа приходилось удерживать под неудобным углом. А до завершения процесса было еще далеко. Но Баки не сдавался и еще через полчаса и четыре новых пореза задачу завершил. 

Ощущения были… странными. А у Баки был огромный опыт по части странного в жизни! Он быстро собрал инвентарь обратно в сумку и, попрощавшись с ничего не понимающим Скоттом, отправился домой, в Бруклин. Где-то на середине пути, когда затянулись мелкие порезы и прошло раздражение от бритья, стало и вовсе неплохо. Только, пожалуй, слишком чувствительно. Прикосновение ткани к мошонке и промежности ощущалось, как ненавязчивые ласкающие касания руки Стива по утрам, которые сперва больше похожи на нежную щекотку, но быстро набирают силу. В полупустом вагоне метро Баки переступил с ноги на ногу, незаметно поправляя начавший твердеть член. Все-таки в интимном бритье что-то было. Если он так завелся сейчас, то каковы будут ощущения, когда по гладкой коже пройдутся теплые ладони Стива! А его влажный горячий язык? А сочащийся смазкой член? Баки прикусил губу, пытаясь заглушить стон. Стояло уже так крепко, что путь вверх по ступенькам к выходу из метро и дорога к дому показались вечностью.

Когда дверь квартиры отворилась, на пороге возник взъерошенный Стив в майке с персиком на груди. Баки зарычал и заткнул его поцелуем прежде, чем он успел что-либо спросить. Как у этого придурка вообще наглости хватило!

В ответ Стив накинулся на него с не меньшим жаром, ощупывая ладонями плечи, спину, ягодицы, словно искал…

– Ты что, следы от пулевого ранения ищешь? – спросил Баки, отстраняясь.

Стив смотрел на него лихорадочно блестящими глазами и облизывался.

– Или другие травмы, – кивнул он и серьезно добавил: – Ты ушел без телефона и не сказал – куда, я волновался.

– Можно подумать, мистер идеальный солдат, ты так не делаешь! Чтобы ты знал, на мне ни царапины. Можешь убедиться.

Ногой Баки захлопнул за собой входную дверь и широко раскинул руки, демонстрируя Стиву всего себя, мол, давай, смотри.

– Я не идеальный солдат, я просто хороший человек, – губы Стива тронула шальная улыбка родом из тридцатых, к которой в те времена обычно прилагался здоровенный фингал или разбитый нос. – Но за предложение спасибо!

Наверное, Баки слишком залюбовался. Потому что он сам не понял, как оказался перекинутым через плечо и даже толком запротестовать не успел. А Стив уже тащил его в спальню, придерживая руками за ягодицы. Стоящий колом член Баки таким образом упирался прямо ему в грудь. Разумеется, Стив не мог не заметить. 

– Ого, кто-то очень по мне соскучился!

– Ни капли, придурок.

– От тупицы слышу. И вообще, я не с тобой, а с членом разговаривал.

В ответ на такое заявление Баки попытался лягаться, но был только крепче зафиксирован сильными руками. Стив опустил его на кровать с излишней осторожностью, словно так и не поверил до конца в отсутствие ранений. И Баки сразу же раскинулся, сладко потягиваясь и демонстративно широко разводя ноги, отчего стояк стал особенно хорошо виден. Реакция Стива не заставила себя ждать. Уперевшись в матрас коленом, он навис над Баки и окинул его с головы до пят внимательным взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже.

– Ты что-то сделал и очень собой доволен. – Стив склонил голову на бок. – И это что-то на тебе самом, так?

– Пять баллов за наблюдательность. Но если я скажу, это будет слишком просто.

Что такое «просто», Стив не знал в принципе. Со вспыхнувшими азартом глазами он принялся стягивать с Баки майку:

– Это не татуировка, сыворотка не позволит.

– Гениально, Шерлок, скоро ты придешь к выводу, что мы в Бруклине. Эй, а вот щипаться не обязательно было!

Но Стив сразу же загладил свою вину, быстро прижавшись губами к тому месту на груди, которое только что ущипнул. Да так и не стал отрываться. Мягкими поцелуями проложил себе путь к соску и погладил его языком, отчего Баки шумно втянул ртом воздух и вскинул бедра. Но Стив только отстранился, плотнее прижимая его к кровати одной рукой:

– Ты же хотел, чтобы я сам догадался? – На губах Стива играла лукавая усмешка. – Или уже передумал?

Ответа вопрос явно не требовал. Потому что Стив почти сразу плавным движением опустился с кровати на пол и взялся за правую ступню Баки. Стянул носок, пощекотав пальцы, за что тут же получил несильный тычок пяткой грудь, а стянув второй, он снова вернулся на кровать, но только за тем, чтобы расстегнуть на Баки джинсы с явным намерением побыстрее избавиться от них. Вот сейчас настанет момент торжества! Баки неотрывно следил за лицом Стива, намереваясь не пропустить ни единой эмоции.

– Это ведь не генитальный пирсинг? – вдруг неуверенно спросил тот. – Ты не думай, я не против, если что. Просто ты же говорил, что на тебе и так достаточно металла…

От столь искреннего недоумения в его голосе Баки расхохотался:

– Нет, конечно! Я же не хочу, чтобы у меня еще и яйца звенели.

Пару мгновений Стив недовольно сопел, но скоро не выдержал и тоже засмеялся, одновременно стаскивая с Баки джинсы вместе с трусами. Когда ткань сползла с бедер, открывая пах, смех оборвался резким выдохом. Взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, в нелепой майке с чертовым персиком на груди, Стив смотрел на Баки с приоткрытым в немом удивлении ртом. И этот взгляд – голодный, восхищенный, восторженный – стоил всех затраченных усилий! От него у Баки по всему телу прошла волна горячей дрожи, а возбуждение, и без того острое, стало почти болезненным. Чувствуя себя непривычно открытым и нагим, Баки откинулся на кровати. 

– Как? Когда? – только и смог вымолвить Стив, его голос звучал хрипло и низко.

– Сам. Сегодня. 

Баки был готов признать, что и сам сейчас звучал не лучше. Только бы Стив уже перестал смотреть и сделал наконец хоть что-нибудь. Потому что в противном случае Баки рисковал кончить просто так, от одного лишь ласкающего взгляда! 

Когда терпеть стало почти невозможно, Стив наконец протянул руку и, как завороженный, неуверенно погладил безволосую кожу промежности подушечками пальцев, заставляя Баки вскинуть бедра и прикусить губу. Ощущения были такими острыми и яркими, словно они делали это первый раз в их бруклинской каморке в тридцатых! Как и тогда, Стив отчаянно, сверхчеловечески тормозил! Он водил пальцами по непривычно гладкой коже паха, поглаживал потяжелевшую мошонку, не касаясь налитого кровью члена, до тех пор, пока Баки не выругался сквозь зубы и не прижал его ладонь к себе плотнее. Ну наконец-то! Только тогда оцепенение спало со Стива. Невыносимо бережно, словно мог причинить боль одним неловким движением, он прижался губами к гладковыбритой коже. И Баки едва не застонал в голос от того, как это простое прикосновение отозвалось во всем теле. Стив, явно почувствовавший его реакцию, усмехнулся, обдавая горячим дыханием, и лизнул. Теперь подавить стон уже не получилось, да Баки и не пытался больше. Ему было слишком хорошо, слишком горячо, чтобы оставались силы на какие-либо осознанные действия. Все что он мог – подаваться навстречу ласкающим кожу губам и языку, которые даже члена ни разу не коснулись, и стонать, задыхаясь от накатывающих ощущений.

А потом Стив внезапно вобрал в рот одно яичко и принялся посасывать. Это стало последней каплей, после которой Баки сорвался в слепящий водоворот оргазма, кончая себе на живот. Когда его наконец перестало трясти от удовольствия, он слепо протянул руку в направлении Стива, который все еще прижимался губами к гиперчувствительной коже. 

Поцелуй вышел неловкий и поспешный. Стив все никак не мог прижаться достаточно близко, словно хотел не просто дышать с Баки одним воздухом, а стать единым целым. 

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Баки стянул со Стива майку и вытер свой перепачканный живот прямо изображением чертового персика. Но Стив даже внимания на это не обратил. Как и рассчитывал Баки, он и думать забыл обо всяких персиках. В данную минуту Стив был занят тем, что спешно избавлялся от собственных штанов с большим мокрым пятном на ширинке. Когда ему это удалось, он накрыл Баки собой и, прежде чем впиться в его губы, прошептал:

– В следующий раз я хочу сделать это для тебя сам.


End file.
